To be A King
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: One upon a time, in a faraway Emprie of Russia, lived a king. He ruled his land with great wisdom and integrity, even if sometimes being a little rough aroung the edges. He desperately needed a heir, as his son Susumu was no good. Oh, what great joy he felt for his newborn Grandson, surely fit for kinghood; he was to be strong, wise, clever, fair, honest, kind, generous.. or not
1. The Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does.

It's not really meant to be a oneshot, just an idea for Parody, something light. I have another chapter in mind but I don't know when and **_if_ **it comes out...sorry. ':D

Voltaire and Borkov are... good in this one. (Vladimir Borkov. i found it somewhere. In the originalV. it's Vladimir, not Boris.)

* * *

One upon a time, in a faraway Empire of Russia, lived a king, whose power and riches were known throughout all the nations. He was educated to be a great king and a strong warrior; strong and brave, he won every battle he fought. Cunning and clever he outwitted his enemies, understanding and kind to his people he ruled his empire, but fair to the poor and the judgment upon the sinners and criminals. He ruled his land with great with wisdom and integrity, even if sometimes being a little rough around the edges and quick to become irritated. He did so all by himself, and with a little help from his most trusted servant; the Castle's Chamberlain, his top Advisor and his second-hand; *Vladimir Borkov.

But like any mortal being, the king was bound to grow old. The king knew this, and so he married a woman to bring forth a son; someone who would grow to be a powerful and as smart and fair and straight, law-abiding and wise like his father, to be the heir to the throne once the king decides it is his time to step down.

There was one problem though; in the matter of Persona, the Crown Prince, Susumu, was a _wimp_.

He was smart, he was wise, he was honest, fair and kind. He looked tough and liked women and drinking, and if he really wanted he could be strong and rough as well, but he _wasn't _and didn't _want _to. Rather than rule the country and punish the thieves and murderers he would go to bars and drink or batter - stay at his workshop making _toys _for kids, or lay on the grass lazily all day watching the clouds float by. He was way too relaxed and kindhearted and lazy to his father's liking, and it didn't change one bit as he grew up.

The father and son had good relationship have no doubt, but Susumu was a softy and loose. He liked playing with women and aspired to be a toy maker. He didn't fit for Kinghood and frankly, he didn't want to.

At night, Susumu went to the club to drink with his friends and flirt. Other times he stayed home to design toys and games for children. In the meanwhile, seasons passed, years went by and the king's lengthening hair begun to turn ash-colored grey.

The king was desperate for a suitable heir.

Then one peaceful day a miracle occurred; His loose son, you see... _there was that one chick..._

And just like that the reckless son stopped ogling other women, he fell in love with that _one chick _and they got married, and after three months the toys he made stopped leaving the palace to be given to the kids of the country, and were placed neatly on the shelves of the new babyroom awaiting its new occupant.

The King didn't care that the woman wasn't royalty and was of poor roots, he was too deep into ecstasy that he was finally getting a grandson and could stop worrying about a suitable heir to the throne before his time is out.

Nine months later the newly appointed Princess went into labor. It was a stormy night of rain and lighting, and unfortunately, she was too weak to survive.

The mother died but her child lived. Despite the circumstances of the princess, Everyone was happy for the newborn and the baby was loved dearly both by his father and grandfather. He grew up with much love and care and the best conditions and education he could get.

They named the Little Prince; Kai.

Seasons passed, years went by, and the baby, Prince Kai, grew. _Kai_; Susumu's son, King Voltaire's grandson, the one who is designated to be the next king of the great Empire of Russia.

There was, however, one problem.

In the matter of Persona, Prince Kai was an _Ass._


	2. The Urchin

**Tales and Fables of the honorable Kinomiya Dynasty**

* * *

In a faraway place, miles over the sea, was a huge, long island. On the island sat a kingdom of great history of courage and strength, beauty and nature, and a long lineage of brave emperors ruling the kingdom. By locals, The Kingdom is called Nihon. By the rest of the world it is named: Japan.

The lineage of the great ruling family is Kinomiya, who were the strong, brave Samurai who protected their land from the beginning of time itself, and such was reared the kind Ryuunosuke to be. However, King Ryuunosuke knew his position would pass to the next in line to the throne, and so he taught his son Tatsuya to be a great ruler to his people, and most importantly; the arts of the Sword, to protect his people and family and honor when needed.

Prince Tatsuya was... a fair student. But for some unknown damned reason the King could not by the life of his figure out, why his dearest son prefered to play outside in the sand, ground, and dig holes when he could. He also read a lot of books, which was good to his intelligence, but what good will digging around do?

Anyhow, soon Prince Tatsuya turned eighteen.

And then the King announced the coronation, a great ceremony of many-colored fabrics of nobility and royalty and riches of silver, gold and ruby and emerald and sapphire decorating the royal throne and the walls, the old King in all his glory and his guards and crowd of the Empire standing in endless rows waiting to bow down before the next King of their small yet great country, the heir who will inherit the strong steel of the never-dulling sharpness of the sword of the noble, powerful and brave line of Kinomiya, possessing the power of the Great Azura Dragon of the skies itself. The sword was the kingdom's treasure, though having been concealed by stone and rust over the passing ages.

Prince Tatsuya never showed up.

He was in the backyard, digging the tenth hole in the next spot the metal-detector laying next to him just beeped over.

That day he found a bucket, a pendant, three bronze coins and a silver one, skeleton of a huge serpent approximately five, six feet in length and a whole lot of dirt. Not much of a treasure, but he was smiling like a little boy who just received one of the Hiwatari's Toyz-R-'Oyal most expensive toy cars.

King Ryuunosuke gave up and signed up into the Hiwatari's Elite Camp of Consolation for _Hopeless Heirless Fathers._

Two years later, Prince Tatsuya met Yoshie and they married, bringing forth two children; both boys. The first was named Hitoshi. The second came four years later: Takao.

Whilst First Prince Hitoshi was a mature, clever and responsible child, Second Prince Takao was a little mischievous brat who liked playing around and hated studying. When Younger Prince Takao was five Princess-mother Yoshie died in a terrible accident and little Prince Takao became a crybaby. To comfort him his family gave him three very important, great magical items.

His older brother Hitoshi gave him his cap, to remind him to be brave and never surrender.

His father Tatsuya gave him a very special toy from Hiwatari's Toyz-R-'Oyal limited eddition; a beautiful shiny spinning-top, to remind him to always smile and have fun.

His grandfather agreed to let him try out Seryu - the powerful and very ancient sword of the Family, the treasure which was covered by rust and stone for generations.

Untill Takao touched it. The Great Dragon of the Blue Skies was instantly awakened, and the rust and stone shattered to reveal a long, sharp, spotless sliver blade, shining like new.

The dragoon and the young Prince clicked right away, but instead of staying inside the blade, Takao accidents locked the great beast inside the shining spinning-top, much to his grandfather's dismay.

However, recognizing the next Great Samurai Warrior Protector old Ryuunosuke begun training his younger grandchild the art of sword-fighting. It was that time that the father, Tatsuya, declared he wants to be an archeologist and left to search for forgotten ruins in another great country called by the country's locals: Zhongguo, or Zhonghua. In Nihon, the country is known as Chugoku. To the rest of the world the country is known as Kitai, or simply; _China_.

With his father out, and his grandpa teaching Takao the arts of Kendo, Hitoshi was left to run the country all by himself, in the tender age of nine. He did such a marvelous job that the people of Nihon crowned him themselves when he turned barely sixteen. Prince Takao and his Personal Adjutant Daichi thought it would be funny to play 'King' with the crown and the royal staff. Prince Takao's second Assistant, Saien Manabu - or as he's comonly known as Kyoujyu, or _Chief_, was less enthusiastic to fool-around, seeing as Maiden Tachibana was around. It was then when Maiden Tachibana Hiromi, who despite being a Maiden insisted on cooking for the prince, just had had enough of their stupidity and their idiotic tricks that she plucked the crown off of Takao's head and threw it at Prince Hitoshi's face, declaring (yelling and whining) loudly - _'Now you're the goddamn King! do something about these idiots before I snap their necks myself!'_

First Prince Hitoshi, in response replied nonchalantly: _'...it would have happened sooner or later anyway'_, put the crown on his head on walked away to register himself as the new Emperor of Nihon.

And so King Hitoshi was born.

Untill this day Maiden Hiromi does not know if King Hitoshi ment himself becoming a King or her choking Prince Takao and Serevent Daichi to death.


End file.
